


How Wrong You Are

by decaf_kitty



Series: An Unexpected Reversal [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha Maito Gai | Might Guy, Alpha Umino Iruka, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Hatake Kakashi, M/M, Omega Hatake Kakashi, Top Umino Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decaf_kitty/pseuds/decaf_kitty
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is an omega - and a jounin - and he will kill you after he uses you.But life can be grating when you're burdened by endless societal assumptions, expectations, and limitations.So what happens when Kakashi meets the ultimate unexpected alpha?(As flailinginlove once wrote: A/B/O dynamics but without mpreg, dub-con, and rivers of gushing fluids, also trying to avoid overly stereotyped gender roles.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I love the Kakashi/Iruka pairing, and I love flipping the script on these two. I've never written A/B/O before in my life, but I was suddenly struck by the thought - 
> 
> What if Kakashi were the omega? And Iruka, the alpha? What would that look like?
> 
> When I couldn't easily find that story on Archive* (edited for clarity!)... I started writing. And here it is!

Kakashi felt feverish, like he did every heat, but the battle had made him truly flushed. 

Every other jounin in the field – dead or alive, Konoha or Mist – was an alpha with the exception of a few stray betas on each side. There were no other omegas in the corpse-strewn forest besides Kakashi: the harsh reality of being an elite shinobi meant dreams crushed when first presenting as an omega, a life of being kept in the village, being overly protected and set aside to be mated. 

Every Konoha omega experienced it… except Kakashi. 

Turning his head upward, he promptly made eye contact – his real black eye and his spinning red Sharingan – with a Mist jounin trying to get the drop on him. The other man literally shuddered mid-air as Kakashi’s heat-heightened omega scent suddenly hit him and then shuddered again when Kakashi slammed his tanto sword straight through his sternum. 

Kakashi wiped his weapon free of blood on the dead Mist jounin’s shoulder, glancing around to assess the situation and see who else was left standing. Somewhere far behind Kakashi could feel the chakra and smell the faint scent of Maito Gai, one of the most restrained alphas that Kakashi had ever met. He was frankly relieved that his friend was nowhere near him, because Kakashi wasn’t willing to end the hour without relief, and he hated being rejected by Gai, which happened practically every heat, especially when they were out on the battlefield together. 

He killed another two Mist jounin, both terribly unremarkable men who he’d felt literally no interest in, before he caught the very alluring scent of one flame-red-haired enemy nin. The man was flinging wild sprays of kunai from his oversized cloak and excessive dark cloth sleeves as he leapt from tree to tree, simultaneously running away from and towards a single Leaf nin intent on chasing him. As Kakashi purposefully neared him, he watched the Konoha chuunin in pursuit catch a kunai straight in the throat and drop dead in a sudden heap. The enemy nin swung around, sensing Kakashi’s unexpected presence behind him, but he staggered backwards as the dual awareness of Kakashi’s killing intent and omega heat struck him all at once.

The man’s bright sun-orange-colored eyes ripped over Kakashi’s lean muscular form, and he looked absolutely torn between tackling Kakashi, leaping away, and throwing kunai at him. 

“Don’t you smell good,” Kakashi said darkly, his father’s tanto gripped in his hand. 

The Mist nin looked at the weapon for one sharp moment before he squared his shoulders and started to enact his final decision. But Kakashi was too quick for him – he always found he was much faster in heat – and soon the other man was flat on his back with Kakashi’s hands deeply threaded in his silky red hair and Kakashi’s mask-freed mouth capturing his without mercy. The Mist nin struggled for just a second, his arms coming up to push Kakashi’s shoulders away, but then suddenly he, too, was overcome by primitive lust and his hands instead grabbed Kakashi’s ass, shoving their two bodies together.

Shifting his position rapidly, Kakashi moaned into the Mist’s neck, feeling the man’s abruptly erect cock slide pleasantly and forcefully against his own. The enemy nin tore at Kakashi’s flak jacket with rough calloused hands and shoved it aside before unsuccessfully pulling at Kakashi’s pants. As Kakashi started to sit back up to get things moving along, the Mist jounin spontaneously produced a kunai in hand and instantly cut Kakashi’s belt into two pieces. Although Kakashi rapidly caught his wrist, disarming him, unwilling to let the weapon remain, the enemy nin expressed not a single bit of concern and used his free hand to jerk down Kakashi’s pants and underwear, freeing his fully hard cock into the damp forest air. The red-haired nin hurriedly yanked down his own pants, and Kakashi dropped the Mist jounin’s wrist to take the other man’s cock in his hand, relishing the sweet feel of soft skin on such a hard shaft. The enemy nin groaned incoherently as Kakashi started stroking him, but the man wasn’t too distracted because his own fingers urgently found Kakashi’s cock and ass in an extraordinary show of skill. 

“C’mon,” Kakashi suddenly growled, and the Mist nin needed no other encouragement, because he pushed his cock deep into Kakashi without warning. Their moans were quite different: the enemy was nearly hissing at the pained pleasure of their fucking, while Kakashi's was pure unadulterated relief. He quickly slapped the Mist jounin’s hands off his hips and began to fuck himself on the other man’s cock at the vigorous pace and with the brutal force that he wanted. But he admittedly felt quite some surprise when the enemy nin grabbed his erection and began fiercely stroking him in turn.

Kakashi laughed sharply at the sight: the Mist jounin’s huge black sleeves had fallen back, revealing thick straps of kunai around his powerful arms. His endless sharp-edged weapons and pronounced muscles looked insanely obscene and unnatural as he jerked Kakashi off, his black-clad body roughly pushing upwards into him. 

But the fucking was good, very good, and he was immensely relieved when he felt the hot pressure pour upwards through him and finally hit that familiar perfect peak. He enjoyed the traitorous sight of conquest as his cum shot across the Mist jounin’s black shirt and tangled portion of his dark cloak. Kakashi’s eyes dually flashed, his Sharingan going wild, as the man underneath him seized up just a few moments later, clutching the fallen leaves on the forest floor. 

Soon enough, Kakashi removed himself from the other man. He flatly disregarded the feel of the enemy nin’s cum dampening his pants as he pulled all of his clothes back in order. 

The Mist jounin stared up at him, trying to catch his breath, his groin and thighs still exposed.

Looking back over his shoulder, Kakashi partially turned and stated casually, “Well, I knew you would have told me no – again – so I had to make do with what I could find.”

Maito Gai glared back at him. He had a slight cut through one overly thick eyebrow; blood was dripping down his strong cheekbone and chin. He had eyes only for Kakashi, as if the Mist jounin were an invisible figment of someone else’s imagination. Gai’s alpha scent was its familiar blend of agonizingly sweet smoke and pure masculine sweat. Each time Kakashi was in heat he found that his friend’s smell dragged every possible ill-behaved part of Kakashi right into existence.

Kakashi gave him a broad, mischievous smile, having deliberately dropped his mask so he could better kiss the enemy nin and moan contentedly above him. But Gai would have none of it: his black eyes narrowed in displeasure, and Kakashi felt some of his resolve leave him. 

“Fine, fine,” Kakashi reluctantly submitted, rolling his eyes –

– before he threw a stolen kunai into the Mist jounin’s throat in the same precise motion that the man had used minutes earlier to kill the Konoha chuunin.

Gai stared down at him as Kakashi approached. He firmly pushed his hand against Gai’s flak jacket and gazed provocatively up at him. “If you ever want to join in, you know you can,” he teased, but there was a rolling dark promise in his voice, and they both heard it all too well. 

As he always did when solicited, Gai steadfastly removed Kakashi’s hand and drew up the other man’s mask in nearly the same effortless motion. Kakashi sighed in disappointment before shrugging Gai away and putting his sword aside. After covering up his Sharingan, he pushed his hands deep into his pockets and affected bored detachment to his surroundings.

They walked in tandem through the forest, both silently keeping track of the dead on each side, until they located the other surviving jounin and chuunin of the Konoha defense. Kakashi paid absolutely no attention to the various conversations that erupted when they finally appeared, but he could tell his heat was bothering more than a few of the Konoha alphas who were riding the battlefield high of victory. They could all smell him far too finely with chakra-enhanced senses and Kakashi’s shamelessly radiating omega scent, but he didn’t care enough to rein it in.

As always, Gai stayed resolutely by his side, and no one had the courage to push him aside to proposition Kakashi. Gai answered the very few questions directed at both of them and soon brought Kakashi forward by dragging him by his elbow, wordlessly directing them towards Konoha.

Predictably, a few hundred yards from the village, Gai stopped him and declared in a remarkably tight voice, “Rival, you cannot fuck the enemy.”

Kakashi shrugged, looking away from him. With his stance being totally indifferent and his mask covering nearly three-fourths his face, he knew he was difficult to read, even for Gai, who had known him for years now. He was already feeling the itch again, and Gai’s presence was doing the same irritating thing it always did when he was in heat, especially during or after battle. 

Gai’s hands came down on his shoulders, solidly redirecting his attention. “Kakashi, I mean it,” he implored further, so seriously that Kakashi felt a little ashamed, a rarity for him. “What you did was dangerous! He could have killed you while you – while you were –”

Kakashi couldn’t help but be amused by his friend, and he rose both eyebrows, encouraging Gai to complete his sentence. But the huge taijutsu master shook his head, unable to finish his remark, and he gripped Kakashi’s shoulders tighter. “You know that I cannot be with you, but you must not lose yourself in battle as you just did,” Gai warned, his gaze going soft and concerned. Kakashi’s guilt exponentially increased, but then he brought his hands rapidly over Gai’s forearms, forcing the other man to let him go.

Kakashi realized he was being impudent and petulant, but he still found himself snarling back at his surprised friend, anyway, accusing him: “So, you just want me to stay at home to fuck myself with toys? See how quickly I can exhaust myself before I can be useful to Konoha again?” When Gai reached for him, Kakashi expertly dodged his outstretched hand and glowered at him. “You’re selfish. You smell fucking divine, and you’re a selfish fucking prick.”

Gai flushed instantly at the comment, and he stepped backwards, unprepared for the turn in their heated conversation. Facial expression full of anxiety, he stared at Kakashi before his shoulders slumped and he nodded weakly in evident despair. “I do not have an answer for you, rival, but I cannot be with you. You are my friend, and I would hurt you.”

It was the first time that Gai had managed to explain his years of rejection, and Kakashi blinked in confusion, wanting suddenly to open his Sharingan to capture the soft sorrow on his friend’s face. He asked quietly, confused, “What do you mean…?”

Gai’s face went even redder and it looked for a second that he might not respond, but he eventually admitted, “I would not be gentle with you, and I cannot stand the idea of injuring you, even if you – ah –” Gai looked desperately away from Kakashi, terribly embarrassed. “Even if you enjoyed it, I know I would not.” He swallowed in discomfort and looked pitifully back at Kakashi. His gaze, for the first time, showed the very vaguest sense of want, which greatly pleased Kakashi before it made him immeasurably depressed. Gai concluded in a soft tone, “Please do not ask me again.”

“Fine,” Kakashi muttered, ignoring how he sounded like a pissed off adolescent boy. He waved Gai away and started heading towards one of the streams near Konoha. He could actually feel his friend following him, his alpha scent growing protectively stronger. Without turning around, Kakashi asserted cuttingly back at him, “I don’t need you, Gai. Go home. Find someone you don’t know and fuck them senseless.” 

He could tell he’d hurt Gai the very moment he made his comment, but he felt twisted and deeply dissatisfied, and it seemed only natural to try and make his only friend feel similarly. Before he even started walking again, Gai’s scent vanished: he had completed a Body Flicker jutsu, an absolute aberration from his usual behavior. Kakashi winced at himself, knowing he’d bit the only hand that cared for him, but he shrugged it off again, resuming his slow stroll to the stream.

When a roaming Konoha jounin appeared, having been attracted by Kakashi’s unbridled omega scent made all the worse by his heat, Kakashi had stared at him so ruthlessly that the other man had flung both hands up in defeat and vanished, too. He rolled his eyes at the idiocy of alphas. But, then again, Kakashi knew too many sweet-faced, sugar-coated omegas in Konoha who pined away for a mate and spread their legs for whatever alpha could make them the sweetest stupidest pledges of love and longing. 

He had never done such a thing, not once in his life.

Why help an alpha, anyway? They thought themselves the pinnacle of clever and strong, but honestly, why did they? Because their version of heat made them want to fuck? Because their scent dominated space in a flooding, full sensory, intimidating fashion? Because society privileged people who wanted to fuck others? 

Kakashi shrugged off the questions. He had many different ways of dealing with alphas, which ranged from killing them to maiming them to using them to letting them think he was being used. He’d never been remotely near anyone he could sense was a possible mate. But Kakashi didn’t know if he really believed that everyone – or anyone – had true mates. He certainly recognized that heats and ruts were real, that alphas loved fucking and omegas loved getting fucked, but the whole idea of soul-bonding and mating for life seemed dumbly romantic. It was the sort of dreamy ideal promised to omegas when alphas just wanted to pound them unconscious. 

He navigated his way to the stream on old instinct. He liked the little fish that swam in the water, although that was far too sentimental to admit to anyone. Now, his heat swamping him again, Kakashi was thinking very keenly about getting in the water and using his hands to get off before he returned to Konoha. Inside the village, he could find some lower-ranked alpha who happened to be in rut and use him until the man wore out – and then find another alpha and repeat until this heat finally, thankfully, finished.

Kakashi was more than a little surprised to see someone else at the stream – and even more so to see that the person was Umino Iruka, one of Konoha’s better teachers at the Academy. The other man noticed him after a moment and waved him over, smiling widely. “Kakashi-san!” Iruka called out, patting the spot beside him. “Please join me.”

Although it took a small jump to clear the stream, Kakashi did, if only because he was curious about Iruka’s presence outside the village. He must have known about the Mist assault and yet he was very much outside Konoha, sitting peacefully at the shallow water’s edge. 

Iruka was omega, like Kakashi. He took incredible care when he went into heat, disappearing into his ward-blocked apartment at regular intervals. He was all soft curves and sweet brown hair and dark fluttering eyes – the perfect omega. He perpetually stayed in the village. He was a born caretaker, teaching children, tending scratched knees and snotty noses, feeding alley cats, helping old ladies cross streets, all that stupid nonsense that defined omega behavior.

Iruka made feel Kakashi like it was a huge mistake that he had first presented years ago as an omega. He knew too well that many people still assumed he was an alpha: it had been incorrectly written time and time again in enemy documents that he was an alpha. He couldn’t count how many times people expressed ridiculous shock when they found out that not only was Kakashi an omega but that he didn’t hide away during his heats. 

Settling beside Iruka, Kakashi remembered the Third Hokage once scolding him, bluntly telling him, “Someone could take advantage of you, you could be raped,” which had caused an unfortunate sequence of events that had ended with a number of ANBU restraining Kakashi from further harming Hiruzen, who had definitely not appreciated being clocked in the face.

“No wounds from the battle?” Iruka correctly guessed, looking sideways at Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced down at himself. He did have blood splattered across various parts of his uniform, and he knew his cum and that of the dead Mist jounin had dried inside his pants. There had been more than a few attempts on his life in the last hour, but most of those were hampered by moronic alpha jounin who couldn’t commit to killing a delicious-smelling omega. They were all dead twenty miles behind him now. But, instead of saying any of that, Kakashi shook his head negatively and claimed carelessly, “I managed to survive without a scratch.”

Iruka leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and examining Kakashi better. He had that single strange scar crossing his face, but most of his brown skin remained clear without a mark. Like any good omega, really, Kakashi thought. Hidden away in Konoha, kept secret and protected, letting the alphas do all the dirty work for him. 

Kakashi internally rolled his eyes as Iruka noted amiably, watching Kakashi’s irritated expression, “But you’re in heat, huh? Not afraid of going out in battle like that?”

“I can get fucked outside the village, too,” Kakashi instantly replied, his self-defense swinging upwards like an earth barrier jutsu. Iruka’s thin brown eyebrows went high at his antagonistic attitude, but Kakashi felt vulnerable by admitting anything, and so he lashed out snidely, glaring at Iruka sitting beside him, “You just stay inside with toys, like all the other omegas.”

Iruka blinked and replied slowly, “No, I don’t, actually.”

Kakashi’s single-eyed gaze sharpened on the other man. He knew Iruka certainly did stay inside during his heats: Kakashi kept rather meticulous track of the tumultuous hormonal horrors going on throughout the village, and Iruka had a very strict pattern that he kept ritualistically. 

So, why lie now? Because he thought Kakashi didn’t know about his schedule?

Kakashi asserted with an annoyed glare, “You go inside every heat. Don’t pretend otherwise.”

Iruka looked at him quite blankly before a small, distant smile came over his face. He deliberately glanced up and down Kakashi’s form, taking in the blood and disheveled nature of his uniform. Then he leaned back, resting his weight on his palms, spreading his legs in front of him. 

Voice impossibly casual, Iruka finally conceded, “Well, I go inside every rut, that’s true.”

Kakashi stared at him anew. He could barely believe his ears. Why fucking lie about being omega! It wasn’t something that could seriously be done! Between the outrageous heats – and fuck, Kakashi was feeling it badly now, his body temperature escalating, his cock rousing in fury – and the way that alphas studied him with predatory eyes, there was absolutely no way to deny being omega, everyone registered it, even the poor damn betas caught in the middle. 

“You’re not an alpha,” Kakashi said flatly.

Keeping his eyes on Kakashi, Iruka mused aloud, “Oh, no?”

Kakashi growled, suddenly taking off his flak jacket and rolling up his sleeves. “No, Iruka-sensei,” he sneered, aggravation making his tone thick and insulting. “You don’t smell like an alpha at all. You’re not responding to me at all. And I am in the dead fucking middle of a heat – which I know you’ve been through, too, so don’t play stupid games.”

Iruka watched him remove his jacket with aloof interest and tolerated the insults without the slightest bit of resistance. When Kakashi licked his lips while glowering at him, Iruka finally replied, his voice casual and simply informative, “I don’t smell like an alpha because I’m on scent-suppressants.”

Kakashi ran his eyes over the other man suspiciously. “That’s not a thing. Alphas don’t take scent-suppressants. Why would they?”

Iruka smiled softly and glanced away to study the stream. After a moment, Kakashi determinedly followed his gaze and realized that Iruka had found the little fish that so interested Kakashi when he visited the water. He was so transfixed by the delicate white fish that he nearly startled as Iruka suddenly spoke again, his tone clear but despondent, “The world responds differently to alphas and omegas; I don’t appreciate that discrimination. There’s expectations on how alphas are supposed to behave, and I’m not interested in being boxed in.”

Kakashi stared at him, feeling suddenly exposed. 

He was immensely skeptical of the story that Iruka was weaving so perfectly in explanation of his not-omega existence. He had seen Iruka around the village for years and had felt absolutely no interest in the other man. Iruka had not once smelled like an alpha; he had never seemed flustered in the face of Kakashi’s heat or that of any other omega. He wasn’t even responding now, when Kakashi was crawling out of his skin, wanting to be fucked! 

Because Iruka was an omega. This was all a cruel joke. “I don’t believe you,” Kakashi finally accused, feeling sulky and cornered. He wanted to go into the water and fuck himself with his fingers and jerk off and float downstream, not bother with the absurd fantasy of a delusional omega, who was the very stereotypical model of their kind.

Iruka glanced back at Kakashi, smiling more widely at him. “No?” he responded, and Kakashi actually did roll his eyes at the other man then. Looking rather amused, Iruka posed his next question easily, “So if I lowered my chakra control and you got the remnants of my alpha scent, you might believe me, huh?”

Kakashi stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants. “Sure, Iruka-sensei,” he agreed off-handedly. He would walk upstream some and take care of himself there. Get the fuck away from this deceptive excuse for a ---

He suddenly doubled over, intense arousal punching him hard in the gut. His vision swam all sorts of pretty impossible colors, and he grabbed at his face, instinctively trying to cover his Sharingan but found it wasn’t open at all. He stumbled forward before trying to correct his stance and realized with increasing alarm that his barely erect cock had become so hard that his pants looked like he was containing a steel pole behind straining cloth.

The scent became clearer to him after the first second passed and then even more strikingly pronounced over the next few moments. It was dizzying, disorienting: while there were some soft distant floral notes, much of the alpha scent was heavy rolling metal, like too much blood spilled in battle or molten metal being forged into weaponry. 

And unbelievably – it was all emanating from Iruka.

Kakashi barely could focus on the teacher’s face, but he managed to get just a glimpse of Iruka’s expression, which looked quite smug but also rather strangely sad.

Then, as fast as the alpha scent had crushed the life out of the site by the stream, Iruka pulled it all back in, and the other man suddenly had his hand on Kakashi’s shoulder, his face by Kakashi’s, his mouth near Kakashi’s ear, “I told you the truth. Now, don’t hurt yourself out here.”

Before Kakashi could really register what was happening, Iruka’s warm breath brushed the length of his neck, and the other man was laughing softly against the bare delicate skin under his earlobe. His words were dark flawless promise: “You don’t even know what I would do to you.”

Kakashi stiffened completely as Iruka’s hand perilously slid up the front of his clothed throat and his tongue licked so very lightly over the curve of Kakashi’s ear. His whisper was pure, sinister heat: “You have such low standards for alphas, I’d hate for you to see how wrong you are.”

Then Iruka disappeared in a puff of jutsu smoke, and Kakashi staggered straight into the stream, not pausing a second to pull off his clothes. He went head-first in the water, wanting and needing the cold water to drench his burning face. When he got off his pants and started to touch himself, all he could think of was the impossible chuunin-sensei and his damn promises and his outrageous, wondrous scent still lingering deep within Kakashi’s senses.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, this is way too fun to write. I don't know how many chapters this story end up being. I have a lot planned for these two...
> 
> Please enjoy. As always, your comments are divine inspiration, and you are unbearably beautiful and far too kind.

In the dead of night, Kakashi knocked on Gai’s window while hanging off the side of the apartment building. He adjusted his grip on his father’s tanto embedded in the wood paneling as he watched the shadow of his friend move towards the glass. When Gai slid open the window, Kakashi went to greet him but stopped short seeing the other man’s messy hair and tired features. He was struck a moment later when Gai’s alpha scent finally swept out into the street: it was worn down from sex, even though the smell still held the usual sweet smokiness it always had.

Clearly unwilling to speak first, Gai looked expectantly at him, and soon enough Kakashi ducked his head, embarrassed at being found out as a hormonal miscreant. “Sorry for being an ass,” he muttered contritely before glancing back up with his one visible eye to see his friend’s expression. 

Gai gave him one last heavy stare before shrugging both shoulders, instantly and easily returning to his normal self. His voice was notably hoarse from overuse as he replied simply, “It is fine, rival. I know it is hard on you to go through heats without a mate.”

“You don’t have one, either,” Kakashi retorted instantly, but he quickly felt rather stupid because Gai had obviously found someone, at least for the night. Past his friend’s huge form, he could see the discernable outline of a very full-figured woman in his bed, her back to the window. When Kakashi focused on her, he could sense her alpha scent: spilled sake, similar to cut sour fruit, and sprigs of medicinal herbs. It was unusual, and Kakashi realized he had not met her before. Her blonde hair and pale skin were such a contrast with Gai’s dark features that Kakashi could easily envision she and his friend fucking, dark and light, sunlight and midnight, yin and yang…

Unknowingly interrupting Kakashi’s train of thought, Gai leaned forward out the window and prodded Kakashi forcefully in the chest. “You smell different,” he announced without hesitation. “What happened?”

Kakashi stared at him, surprised to feel himself blushing. “Nothing,” he lied instinctively. But Gai was quick – even after his wild romp with the woman – and his fingers caught Kakashi’s mask, yanking it down and revealing the full extent of Kakashi’s blush.

“Oh ho, rival!” Gai proclaimed in delight as a broad grin lit up his face. “What is this? Who has caused such a maidenly blush to paint your features?”

“It’s nothing!” Kakashi snapped again, but he didn’t pull his mask back up and averted his face from Gai’s interested gaze. He chose instead to study the side of the building as if his life depended on it. He didn’t know how to bring up Umino Iruka and just how wrong he had been about the chuunin-sensei; he secretly hoped that Gai would somehow save him from confessing what had happened beside the stream outside Konoha.

As expected, Gai had little patience for Kakashi’s attempt at avoidance. Instead, he suggested with a self-righteous air, “I think you have met someone and do not know what to make of it!” When Kakashi gave a reluctant, embarrassed shrug at the allegation, Gai nearly climbed out of the window he was so thrilled. “Rival! Who is it? Do I know him?” When he paused suddenly, Kakashi looked back at his friend in concern and startled when Gai vigorously corrected himself, “Or is it a her? I know you have always preferred men, but love knows no limitations!”

Kakashi glowered at him. “No, he is a man,” he flatly asserted.

Gai was so enthused by the turn of events that his alpha scent had grown heavier, dominating the air around the window, which in turn did very dumb things to Kakashi in the peak of his heat. Kakashi used his free hand to push solidly on the dead middle of Gai’s face and complained sullenly, “Stop doing that.” 

After Gai actively reined in his scent, murmuring his apologies, Kakashi removed his hand and ran his fingers through his silver hair, looking away from his friend. “Yeah, so, it’s Iruka-sensei,” he confessed in a deliberately bored tone. He was unwilling to witness Gai’s response, but he could hear the other man press his body against the window frame and hum low in his throat as he considered Kakashi’s admission.

“Is he not an omega?” Gai wondered aloud, which caused Kakashi to look at him sharply.

“I thought that, too, but no, he’s actually an alpha,” he instantly blurted out and then felt utterly mortified at how much he sounded like a village gossip and an over-eager omega breathlessly talking about a potential lover.

But Gai remained perfectly good-natured and didn’t react to his uncharacteristic enthusiasm. Instead, he hummed again and held his chin with one hand, visibly contemplating the new information. Kakashi watched him impatiently: he was about to say something when Gai suddenly looked at him again and proclaimed with great confidence, “You should go knock on his window.”

His mask hanging around his neck, Kakashi stared open-mouthed at his friend. “What? No way, I’m not doing that, not a chance,” he declared, dismissing the idea outright. Yet, even as he shook his head negatively, Kakashi felt damnable excitement course through him as he thought about the possibility of Iruka inviting him inside and fulfilling his promise by the water’s edge.

He stared at Gai’s fingers on the window sill. Kakashi knew he must have looked uncomfortable, made all the worse by his heat; he could feel rolling agitation simmering under his skin. But it was a new sort of worry that had him so upset: he’d never considered an alpha might deny him before. It had never happened to him, after all. Every enemy nin, ANBU, jounin, chuunin that he had propositioned went along with his persuasive force. But… Iruka?

Unfortunately, Gai did not choose to rescue him this time. After a few moments, Kakashi found himself finally muttering, still staring down at the window sill, “What if he doesn’t want…” He trailed off with a wince, unable to speak his fear out loud.

“Hey,” Gai suddenly interrupted, and Kakashi immediately looked up at his motivational tone. His friend was giving him such a deeply determined look it seemed as if pure inspiration was being condensed into a single facial expression. “Has anyone ever turned you down before, rival?”

Kakashi glared at him. “You have. Like five hours ago, actually.”

Gai’s subsequent blush didn’t dampen his resolve. “Besides me!” he declared. He pointed at Kakashi’s face far too close for comfort and announced with pride, “I have seen you take a missing nin against a tree and enjoy a Konoha ANBU in the same half hour. And you still killed the missing nin, and you broke the ANBU’s leg in the throes of your satisfaction!” Kakashi stared at him in truly embarrassed surprise, having been unaware that Gai had been present at either of the two events. But Gai continued relentlessly, ignoring Kakashi’s reaction, and proclaimed with certainty, “Iruka-sensei will be so pleased to see you!”

Kakashi’s expression went blank as he contemplated the possible truth of his friend’s statement. He undoubtedly had an easy enough time seducing alphas: he imagined his scent must be particularly appealing when paired along with his roguish good looks. He turned his head away from Gai and surveyed the relatively empty Konoha street. “Alright, I’ll try,” he finally allowed.

Gai immediately shoved him without warning, and Kakashi scrambled to take his tanto sword with him as he dropped down into the road. He shot an ugly look up at his friend, who only smiled back broadly and waved with all the enthusiasm of a doting parent sending a child off to the first day of school. 

Pulling his mask back up, Kakashi shoved his hands in his pockets and slunk through the street, working overtime to keep his nervousness and the irritation of his heat from dominating his body language. He passed a few other late-night wanderers, one or two who tried to catch his eye, clearly recognizing he was an omega in heat, even if he was most certainly Hatake Kakashi, Copy Nin, Master of a Thousand Jutsus – but he knew where he was going and paid them no attention at all.

Kakashi leapt in the tree outside Iruka’s apartment. The man’s wards were down, his bedroom window was open, and there weren’t any lights on in any of the rooms. As the man was obviously not inside, Kakashi surmised Iruka must be nearby if he had chosen to leave his home so unprotected. He only had to jump onto the roof-top to find the chuunin-sensei relaxing on the slate tiles while peacefully staring up at the half-moon. 

He felt instantaneously irritated and awkward as he stood waiting to be acknowledged. Although Kakashi was the very embodiment of bored and exasperated, when Iruka turned his head, he still gave him a gentle smile. “Good to see you again, Kakashi-san,” he demurred, perfectly polite.

Kakashi scratched his thighs through his pants pockets and looked firmly away from the other man, unwilling to return the greeting. He loathed the feeling of vulnerability that was creeping over his skin. He never felt this way with other alphas, be it the Hokage or enemy nin found in the Bingo Book. Yet on the roof-top with Iruka, he could sense his own impending helplessness. 

He hated it so very much. He chose to destroy it by looking sharply at Iruka and asking him in confused anger, “Why didn’t you fuck me out there?”

Iruka’s brown eyebrows went high on his face at the question. He tilted his head to study Kakashi for several long moments before he replied in an easy, almost impassive tone, “Because that’s not how I want to fuck you.”

Kakashi was caught by surprise when his body reacted to Iruka’s serene admission that he wanted to fuck him. The chuunin-sensei’s scent was impeccably under control, but arousal flew through Kakashi’s body as if it was unleashed and surrounding him. He practically flinched as a scorching wave of heat ran from his cheeks to his groin, and he had to shake his head to try and regain some of his stability. 

Iruka observed him closely but said nothing about his response. Kakashi glowered at the other man, infuriated that he was able to provoke such arousal seemingly without any care. He insisted on one of the earlier issues that so troubled him: “Why do you hide inside during your ruts? Don’t you have people you want to fuck?” 

Iruka nonchalantly leaned back on the roof-top in the nearly the same position as he’d taken earlier in the day by the stream. Much like before, he kept his eyes trained on Kakashi. He answered, untroubled by the series of aggravated questions: “Yes. They come to my apartment.” When Kakashi skeptically narrowed his single visible eye at Iruka, the other man gave him a shrug and confided modestly, “They’re mostly betas who can’t smell me. Good people, but they don’t last long, not with me.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure what he meant, but he was also very unwilling to ask for clarification. He instead maintained his glare and felt tension tightening his shoulders and stance. After a moment of difficult silence that seemed to bother Iruka not at all, Kakashi found himself seething in embarrassed frustration at the other man, “You think I’m here because I want you to fuck me.”

Iruka blinked slowly and then carefully stood up on the slate roof. Kakashi tried to control his alarm and violent interest in the chuunin as Iruka casually approached him, coming to a stop only a few feet away. Iruka’s hands were out of his pockets, and it was clearer now that he was wearing simple sleeping clothing, barely any shinobi gear at all. In contrast, Kakashi felt bizarrely overdressed, still clad in full battlefield attire, flak jacket and tanto sword and everything. He knew all too well that he was the omega and Iruka, the alpha, but he could have sworn that their roles should have been switched, at least based on what they currently wearing.

Further disturbing Kakashi’s expectations of how alphas traditionally responded to him while he was in heat, Iruka seemed completely calm and composed. His tight ponytail was looser than earlier, but his eyes were just as soft and curious as he considered Kakashi up close. The proximity only seemed to agitate Kakashi: while he couldn’t smell even a hint of Iruka due to the scent-suppressants, there was a strange sort of air around the other man, and it was making him thoroughly unsettled. Iruka watched Kakashi’s shifting expression flit between severe uneasiness and stark arousal for more than a few seconds before he replied evenly, “I think you’re here because you want to be here.”

Kakashi refused to be had. He forced his facial expression under control and stubbornly stared at Iruka. “I’m only here because I’m in heat,” he claimed, working his voice to be disaffected and uncaring.

He was surprised when Iruka nodded in respectful agreement. “Of course,” Iruka answered, but his kindness was grating and Kakashi momentarily considered leaving before the chuunin gestured with an open hand to his apartment below. As if he had not noticed Kakashi’s poor attitude through the entire conversation, Iruka offered, effortlessly pleasant, “Would you like to come inside?” 

Iruka’s brown eyes stayed fixed on Kakashi’s visible one. He didn’t balk when Kakashi flushed immensely at the invitation, his body aggressively over-enthused by the opportunity. The chuunin didn’t even blink when Kakashi huffed through his mask, so very done with being an omega and already regretting his interest in Iruka, and completed a swift Body Flicker jutsu to get inside Iruka’s apartment first.

Kakashi was alone for a few seconds, and he rapidly assessed the other man’s apartment. It was more cluttered than his own, full of the stupid homey things that plagued the lower ranks and almost all omegas. There were far too many indicators of Iruka’s students, friends, and colleagues scattered through his kitchen, living room, hallway, bedroom, even the bathroom. 

Kakashi snorted in disdain. He couldn’t deny how much Iruka’s scent aroused him, but he had been intrigued by plenty of men who he felt nothing towards when he wasn’t in heat. He was sure that he would have rejected the vast majority of enemy nin he’d been with had he not been on the battlefield and in heat. He thought very briefly about the flame-haired Mist jounin who he had chosen, used, and murdered earlier in the day, right as –

Iruka walked in the front door, closed the living room window, and passed Kakashi, heading towards the bedroom. Kakashi noted with impossible irritation that even the chuunin sliding by him triggered an instant desire to drop to his knees, and he viciously promised himself he would use the teacher to get through his heat and then never talk to him again.

Not noticing Kakashi’s ruthless internal monologue, Iruka closed his bedroom window and then completed a long series of ward jutsus that sprung up and visibly covered the entire apartment before becoming softer and softer until turning invisible. On instinct, Kakashi flickered out a tendril of chakra to test them and was privately more than a bit impressed at the strength of the irritating little chuunin’s wards. So he could complete a solid jutsu or two, fine. But, like all alphas, even ones with peculiar public disguises like Iruka, the man would be predictably aggressive and reckless when confronted by Kakashi’s heat in private. Certainly.

When Iruka turned around and glanced towards Kakashi, a different sort of intensity hovered around him. It took Kakashi a moment to realize that Iruka was waiting for him to say something, and Kakashi finally shrugged out of careless indifference. “Well, get on with it,” Kakashi said aloud impatiently, somehow both bored out of his mind and excited beyond measure. He wasn’t precisely sure what Iruka would do, but he imagined it would include fucking, and he really, terribly wanted and needed to get fucked right now. His heat was making him act haphazardly: he could feel a bodily want striving to propel him forward into Iruka’s arms, even as he was put off by the other man’s cool disinterest in him. 

Kakashi had started to remove his flak jacket when Iruka abruptly stopped controlling his scent.

For one rushed moment, Kakashi wondered how he had gotten face-down in Iruka’s bedroom rug before he recognized that it was due to the full impact of Iruka’s uncontrolled alpha scent settling down over him. The smell held so much metal and blood that it had Kakashi’s veins singing, his lungs seizing, and his skin crawling with goosebumps, all in a single instant. He tried to grip the carpet to pull himself off the floor, but another wave of Iruka’s scent crashed down on him, and he instead gasped out a short pained sound, closing his eyes tightly and fisting the short fibers of the rug.

He felt Iruka suddenly grab his shoulders from in front of him, and his body relaxed so thoroughly that he could have sworn the chuunin was using a pressure point jutsu on him. Instead, as Iruka shoved him upwards, Kakashi got his first sight of the other man with his guard down, and he was so very overwhelmed by the vision.

Iruka had torn the twist-tie of his ponytail off, leaving his dark brown hair framing his scarred face. His once-bright eyes had gone impossibly dark and wanting. He was staring at Kakashi with all the force in the world. Without seeking permission, Iruka removed Kakashi’s hitai-ate and put it aside before he leaned forward and licked the entire length of the knife-wound scar that bisected Kakashi’s closed Sharingan. The sensation was too fucking unreal, sending Kakashi’s body into an impossible state of overdrive. Kakashi only realized that he had started to collapse to the side when Iruka’s hands tightened forcefully on his shoulders and then pushed him backwards, forcibly settling him in place so he was kneeling on the rug. 

Utterly dazed and disoriented by the wicked blood-metal scent all around him, Kakashi barely had the cognizance to notice Iruka forcing his mask down all the way to his collarbone. He could hear himself panting better without the cloth in the way, but his vision was totally askew. He kept the Sharingan closed, his scar newly slick with salvia, but his other eye’s vision was so muddled with overpowering feverish lust that he couldn’t keep track of his surroundings.

He made a crazy sound of sudden pleasure as Iruka came around to sit behind him, his chest meeting Kakashi’s back. After sighing against the thick of his hair, Iruka pressed a forceful kiss against the lean muscle of Kakashi’s bare neck and then continued ceaselessly bringing his lips across every inch of the newly exposed skin. Kakashi was barely able to understand what was happening to him, but he desperately wanted physical relief from the arousal wrestling his senses out of his control. Yet as he finally found the energy to move to touch himself, Iruka’s hand grabbed his right arm and swung it hard behind him, suddenly forcing him into a taijutsu hold. 

Unable to handle Iruka’s slow torture, Kakashi moaned frantically, “Just fuck me,” his chest heaving from want. He fell forward some in the new position, but Iruka’s other arm came around him and forced him back upright, keeping him on his knees. Iruka’s fingers dug into the cloth of his shinobi shirt, scratching his nipple and overly sensitive skin, and Kakashi sucked in a breath, shutting his eye at the keen sensation.

Iruka’s mouth was suddenly on his ear, licking the soft curve from behind. When he spoke for the first time with his alpha scent fully released, so very close to Kakashi, it took far too much of Kakashi’s willpower not to pass out on the floor again. Iruka’s voice was threaded dark, much like how it sounded by the stream, except here he sounded undeniably pleased, contemptuous, and relieved at once: “No, not now. I have other plans for you.”


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi might have felt foolish if he wasn’t so thoroughly overcome by Iruka’s intense attention to his body. He was unbelievably wrong about the chuunin-sensei: the man was not going to be reckless with him. He instead acted with total precise control. Iruka had released Kakashi’s right arm only to grab Kakashi’s chin and push his head upwards to the side to allow better access to his neck and throat. The overwhelming alpha scent emanating from the other man was still smothering Kakashi’s senses, but he had started to find his balance and movement again. As he leaned backwards, desperate for more contact with Iruka, he was surprised to feel Iruka stiffen before he grabbed Kakashi solidly by both shoulders, keeping him away. 

Just as Kakashi began to glance back at him with his good eye, confused why they should be apart, Iruka pressed back against him, his hands moving down to grip Kakashi’s defined biceps through his shirt. Iruka’s voice was a dark shadow crossing Kakashi’s throat as he murmured into his skin between incessant kisses, “You’re irresistible, but you already know that, don’t you?”

Kakashi thought he was flushed before, but Iruka’s comment made him actually blush. Feeling strangely flattered, he started to answer, but the chuunin-sensei suddenly pulled Kakashi’s flak jacket down his right arm and dropped his mouth onto Kakashi’s thinly clad shoulder. His teeth caught hold of Kakashi’s skin through the fabric, and Kakashi hissed at the unexpected mixture of pain and pleasure. He tried to get a better view of Iruka, twisting against him to look down at him, but the other man kept his intentions guarded, abandoning Kakashi’s shoulder. 

Without saying another word, Iruka fully removed Kakashi’s flak jacket, tossing it aside with his hitai-ate. He brought his hands under Kakashi’s shirt, scratching downwards against Kakashi’s scarred back on either side of his spine. His alpha scent went a little awry as he did so, and the combination of Iruka’s escalated blood-metal smell and the glorious sensation of being so seriously scratched caused Kakashi to moan in between heavy panting.

He was terribly unprepared for Iruka to reach around his waist and sharply bring both hands down across his abdomen, chasing the silver trail of hair leading to his groin. Although Iruka intentionally stopped before dipping into his pants, Kakashi’s body reacted with all the wondrous horror of being intimately touched. Even though he’d felt outrageously hot all day, his heat having started the night before, Kakashi suddenly felt like he was swimming through a new stage of oppressive humidity caused by Iruka’s obsessive exploration of his body. He found himself breathing open-mouthed, trying to catch his breath and failing, only leading him to pant and heave more. 

In contrast, Iruka was totally silent, as if he was more interested in listening to Kakashi than making his own complimentary sounds. Just as Kakashi was starting to find enough strength to become embarrassed by his amplified reaction to being touched, Iruka spoke close to his ear, “When you came to the stream today, all I could think about was fucking you.”

Kakashi startled so much at the confession that the motion caused Iruka’s hands to jump against his muscled stomach and touch the very faintest beginnings of his pubic hair. He hissed at the new contact, feeling suddenly insanely hot. Behind him, Iruka finally gave the slightest groan, a strangled sound that sent Kakashi’s heart pounding, clearly made in response to the jump in Kakashi’s already heightened omega scent. 

Roughly insistent, Iruka kissed at Kakashi’s neck before he further remarked in a low tone, “It’s no surprise that you convince so many men to fuck you with barely any effort on your part.” 

His right hand drew up Kakashi’s chest, purposefully pressing along a long thin scar by his ribs made by an enemy nin a few years earlier. Impossibly caught between relishing Iruka’s attention and feeling stupidly vulnerable at his praise, Kakashi forced his breathing to become more even. Even in the worst of his heat, even in the arms of a bewilderingly intriguing alpha, his battlefield instincts were warning him with bright wild colors that Iruka was dangerous, dangerous, dangerous...

It happened so quickly, and Kakashi was so out of it, that he couldn’t stop Iruka as the other man abruptly ripped Kakashi’s shirt from its high collar all the way to the shoulder and then bit down savagely on Kakashi’s bare neck. The ensuing frantic pain flew into a very disturbing crescendo of pleasure as Iruka sucked on his neck, tearing at his skin with his teeth, spectacularly bruising him. Kakashi instinctively went to grab his own cock, wanting to relieve some of his swiftly conflicted arousal, but Iruka’s hand appeared out of nowhere and grabbed his forearm with brutal strength, firmly restraining him from doing so. 

After a few intense seconds, Iruka pulled back and licked apologetically at the new bruise he had made, before he moved back to Kakashi’s ear and declared, furious, low, and dark, “I could smell that dead Mist nin all over you.”

Kakashi went still. His breath caught in his throat, and his muscles went so tense that he could feel his heat-stricken body protest at the sudden rigidity. With his chest pressed tight against Kakashi’s half-exposed back, Iruka persisted, violently possessive, “I’ve thought about finding his corpse and tearing it into tiny pieces the entire day. He should have never gotten a taste of you.”

Kakashi felt his eye flutter shut, incredibly flattered and disturbed by the chuunin-sensei’s statement. He could tell that Iruka deeply and incontestably meant what he said. Iruka breathed out against his neck, seemingly relieved to have made his admission, before resuming the insistent but kinder kisses that he’d first given Kakashi. His hand released Kakashi’s forearm and caressed the sore skin from where he had grabbed to restrain him, as if in apology.

Feeling slightly liberated and just a bit ashamed, Kakashi tentatively reached up and drew shaky fingers into Iruka’s shoulder-length hair. The chuunin-sensei stiffened again, in the same confusing way as before, before sighing messily against Kakashi’s neck. His chest perfectly molded against Kakashi’s back as he moved forward, pushing their bodies together as if intending them to become one. Iruka quickly switched to Kakashi’s other shoulder, kissing the otherwise untouched skin, before he suddenly sunk his teeth into the still-clothed opposite side of Kakashi’s neck and sucked at his skin. As he did so, Iruka’s hands instantly redirected to Kakashi’s abdomen, pushing downwards into his pants and undergarment in one single forceful motion. 

Kakashi choked out some breathless obscenity as Iruka’s right hand closed around his aching cock. He dropped his hand from Iruka’s hair to grab desperately at the carpet by his legs to force himself to stay stable. Iruka’s left hand spread purposefully over the thick muscle of Kakashi’s thigh, running his nails over the same scratches that Kakashi had given himself minutes earlier. As Iruka expertly worshipped Kakashi’s body in multiple ways, Kakashi tried very strenuously not to pass out. He had not been touched since his own hands in the stream, and that was nearly four hours ago, far far too long during the worst of his heat. He could feel the blistering fury of his orgasm agonizingly sweeping upwards, all so quickly, and he knew he was trying to say something but it was coming out incoherent, not that Iruka seemed to notice or care. 

As he bit and sucked at Kakashi’s barely protected neck, Iruka’s hands were perfectly obsessed with the feel of Kakashi’s thigh and his hard pulsating cock. Something in Kakashi’s omega scent must have changed and sharpened as Kakashi neared his orgasm, because suddenly Iruka shuddered against him and his bite deepened past the point of pleasure into real thick agony. His alpha scent coagulated until Kakashi felt like he was drowning in hot scarlet blood, and Iruka’s hand tightened on Kakashi’s cock at just the absolutely perfect angle, tension, moment –

When Kakashi came, he was impossibly aware that Iruka was practically intertwined with him. He had rarely been so intimately entangled with an alpha while orgasming: he tended to keep them at arm’s distance, especially enemy nin, considering he usually killed them in the next few seconds after his climax. He had only allowed a dozen or so men ever to be behind him during his orgasm, most being Konoha nin, and they had all been urgently fucking him from behind.

As the incredible and unreasonable exception to all the alphas that Kakashi had been with before, Iruka was still fully clothed behind him and hadn’t tried to indulge his own arousal at all. He hadn’t even tried to take off Kakashi’s clothes besides his jacket – and he still made Kakashi come swiftly and wondrously. As his cum spilled over Iruka’s hands in his pants, Kakashi fell forward, moaning in the last moment of his orgasm. Iruka naturally followed him, having released Kakashi’s shoulder, and Kakashi’s terribly muddled head felt a spike of wild discomfort with the man so near him from behind.

As if sensing his sudden concern, Iruka changed his attention, pressing strangely sweet kisses against Kakashi’s jawline as Kakashi reeled down from the intensity of his orgasm. He gently nuzzled against Kakashi’s neck and ear as he pulled away, carefully removing his hands as he did so. After a moment and a few soft kisses to Kakashi’s bruised neck, Iruka left Kakashi, audibly standing up and stepping away from him. 

Kakashi felt strangely and unexpectedly alone. He felt genuine relief from Iruka’s attention to his body and the resulting orgasm; he could see better, hear more clearly. Even with his Sharingan closed, he could tell that Iruka’s chakra control was a little more scattered than it had been before, wisps of uncontrolled chakra flickering off the man standing behind him. Kakashi slowly turned to face Iruka, sitting backwards and stretching his sore legs in front of him. His fingers absently went to his neck, feeling the torn fabric of his shirt; he realized he would need something else to cover his face when he left. Iruka had completely destroyed his mask. 

When his single-eyed gaze finally settled on Iruka, he was surprised to find the chuunin-sensei leaning against the far wall of his bedroom, hands behind his back, legs crossed at his ankles. At first glance, Iruka looked the very pinnacle of casual calm, but Kakashi could recognize in the distant edges of his expression the hungry look of a man thrilled with the feast in front of him. It also took no skill at all to tell that Iruka was greatly aroused: his erection was absurdly pronounced in his sleeping pants, almost appearing as if he’d shoved a scroll between his legs. 

“Was that fine?” Iruka asked. His voice was quiet, but Kakashi could hear faint want and something that sounded like sincere concern. His brown eyes were fixed on Kakashi, and his darker hair hung about his face, much more disheveled than before. His lips were obviously bruised from the force of biting and kissing Kakashi’s neck and shoulders. He wasn’t smiling at Kakashi at all: he was intently looking at him instead, his mouth a straight neutral line.

Kakashi glanced down at himself, mystified to find most of his clothes still as they had been when he first entered Iruka’s bedroom. With his heat slightly dissipated, he could better tell how wrecked his body had become from the lengthy battle earlier in the day, his aggressive sex with the Mist jounin, his near-drowning in the stream, and now being swept up by Iruka’s unusual alpha scent. But, even after all that, he felt good, surprisingly good. He was slightly stunned at how things had gone, how Iruka had treated him, that Iruka wasn’t desperate to get off as well.

As Kakashi ran a hand through his loose silver hair, he looked up at Iruka, much more shyly than he intended, and replied slowly, “Yeah, that was… great.” He felt a strange shiver slide down his spine as Iruka reacted with a truly pleased smile, his shoulders relaxing and his attentive gaze noticeably easing in intensity. 

Seemingly relieved, Iruka pushed off from the wall and stepped towards Kakashi, stopping just short of him. “Would you want to take a shower with me?” he asked simply, his thumbs catching the corner of his pockets. Iruka looked evenly and comfortably at Kakashi, appearing blissfully unaware of his own obvious arousal. His alpha scent had lessened considerably from its height when Kakashi was orgasming, but the smell of blood and the vaguest hint of wildflowers still lingered throughout the apartment. 

More eye-level with Iruka’s hidden erection than he expected to be, Kakashi couldn’t help but feel deep confusion, realizing that the alpha wasn’t trying to get his own pleasure from Kakashi or at least his own hand. Since he presented years ago, Kakashi had been with what felt like an endless array of alphas from Konoha and the other villages, and very few of them hadn’t gotten theirs at the nearly the same time that Kakashi had found his relief. It was well understood that both parties were using each other; that’s what being in heat did, it provoked a rash sexual encounter, the conclusion of which was mutual orgasm and then the prompt separation between alpha and omega. 

Kakashi worked through all his past sexual encounters, trying to remember if any alpha had not gotten off when he was in heat. There were only a sparse handful that had not achieved orgasm when with him, he realized. 

They had all been enemy nin. He’d come first and killed them before they orgasmed.

As Kakashi studied Iruka, he found the other man’s expression to be impeccably calm without any suggestion of frustration or desperation. At the very same time, Iruka was so painfully and obviously aroused that it seemed nearly comical that he wasn’t forcing Kakashi to do something about it. Instead, Iruka’s brown eyebrows rose expectantly, patiently waiting for Kakashi’s response about taking a shower with him.

Kakashi had never been invited to shower with anyone, let alone after sexual activity. He had been caught in innumerable storms and rain-showers with Gai, but those were generally during training or full-scale battles, and he’d always ended up much dirtier and disgusting afterwards. 

But to be totally nude… in his heat… showering in an actual bathroom… with an alpha…?

After far too long of a delay, Kakashi asked suspiciously, staring critically at Iruka, “Why would you want to shower with me?”

Iruka shrugged both shoulders, not moving his hands from his pockets. “You’ve had a long day,” he noted easily. “I know you got in the water after I left, but that’s not the same as a good hot shower.” When Kakashi didn’t respond, still watching him skeptically, Iruka added with perfect coolness, “Also, I can smell that Mist jounin on you, and it makes me want to kill someone.”

At first, Iruka’s utter blasé attitude about his homicidal impulse barely registered with Kakashi, but then it struck him like a sudden jutsu smashing into him from his blind-spot. Eye widening, he tilted his head to the side and promptly asked, “Say that again?”

Iruka smiled, but it was evidently forced. His eyes sharpened as he refocused on Kakashi, keeping impossibly intense eye contact. “I would like to shower with you because you deserve something good after everything you did today,” he said calmly before his gaze dropped hard down to Kakashi’s ripped collar where Iruka had just left a series of golden and purple bruises. “And you still smell like the Mist nin, and I would like to only smell you from now on.”

Just as before, Kakashi felt oddly flattered and disturbed in the face the chuunin-sensei’s honesty and jealousy. He couldn’t smell the Mist jounin on himself at all, but he didn’t disbelieve Iruka. He knew alphas had a better ability to smell others of their own kind, especially during rut, or when an omega was in heat. He’d heard the dumb dreamy stories of mates smelling other alphas on their omega, usually with such storybook endings as ‘and then the alpha took his revenge for the rape of his omega, and the omega cried in gratitude, and the alpha hugged him, and they fucked and fell asleep together, totally in love and not addressing the horrible rape at all because, hey, vengeance saved the day, didn’t it?’

But, looking at Iruka now, even though the other man was still clearly staring at Kakashi’s new bruises, he seemed utterly composed. Kakashi had the distinct feeling that if he told the chuunin-sensei, ‘no, I don’t want to shower, I’m leaving now,’ that Iruka would only say that he had a lovely time and that Kakashi was welcome to visit again if he ever wanted to do so.

Kakashi demanded sharply, “Why aren’t you trying to get off?”

Iruka’s gaze rose back to meet Kakashi’s single eye. He smiled softly at him before he answered smoothly, “It’s your heat, not my rut.” Iruka paused, and his expression lost some of the protective fierceness it had gained when appraising Kakashi’s neck. He gave a slight shrug before he noted, somehow both tranquil and serious at the same time, “This isn’t about me.”

Kakashi almost scoffed at Iruka’s words, but he instead shook his head and started to stand up. When it was a bit more work than he expected, he was surprised to find Iruka closer to him with one hand outstretched, offering to help him to his feet. Kakashi tried not to be flustered at the strangely chivalrous act, and he thought about not taking Iruka’s hand, but he suddenly found himself gripping onto the other man and pulling himself back to standing. He kept his fingers dug into the back of Iruka’s hand as the bedroom spun a few times in rapid, woozy circles before he managed to find his stability once again. 

He avoided looking at Iruka as he tugged off the torn remnants of his blue shinobi-grade shirt. “I’ll take that shower,” Kakashi suddenly confirmed.

He startled when Iruka’s hand caught his shirt before he tossed it onto his flak jacket and hitai-ate by the window. Their gazes abruptly met – his single open eye and Iruka’s dual chocolate-hued ones – and Kakashi flushed unexpectedly upon finding the other man so close to him. 

Iruka’s alpha scent spread haphazardly for a second, and he winced so very slightly as he forced it back down with chakra. After a moment, Iruka looked again at Kakashi’s face, and he said carefully, “I have other things for you to wear. If you wouldn’t mind, I’d like to get rid of these.”

“Get rid of my clothes…?” Kakashi echoed in confusion, staring at him with one wide eye. 

Iruka loosened his grip on Kakashi’s shirt, but his expression seemed on the verge of breaking into something else, although he was obviously controlling it from doing so. When he replied, he sounded noticeably strained, as if he was greatly displeased with something but was trying to stop himself. “I can’t think straight with his scent in your pants.”

Kakashi surprised himself by flushing in embarrassment. He realized abruptly that Iruka was not just smelling where the Mist jounin had been pressed against him – he was literally smelling the dead Mist nin’s cum where it had collected in Kakashi’s clothing after they had fucked in the forest. He muttered, more than a bit staggered, “But I was in the water for a while with all my clothes on…”

Iruka dropped the shirt entirely, leaving it in Kakashi’s grasp, and he swept his hands aside, gently raising his fingers in defeat. “I’m sorry, Kakashi-san,” he responded with immediate real remorse. “I shouldn’t have asked, it’s not my place.” As Kakashi closely watched him, he saw that Iruka grit his teeth, just a little, the muscles of Iruka’s jaw flexing once, twice, before he promised aloud, not looking at Kakashi anymore, “I can handle it.”

Kakashi ran his fingers over his shirt. He had plenty of shirts back at his apartment; none of them were special. He also cared very little about his pants and undergarments. Glancing back at Iruka, who was now loosely considering the far wall, obviously regretting his request, Kakashi smiled in amusement, purely at the alpha’s expense. No need to be cruel to him. If this made Iruka more comfortable…

“Yeah, it’s fine,” he suddenly said, causing Iruka to look back and catch Kakashi’s somewhat malicious smile directed at him. Iruka blinked, a very vague blush spreading across his scarred cheeks, but he easily caught Kakashi’s shirt as it was thrown at him. Iruka watched, both critically and in real surprise, as Kakashi disrobed the rest of the way, stripping down piece by piece, until he was standing entirely nude in Iruka’s bedroom. 

Kakashi dropped the rest of his clothing in Iruka’s open hands and leaned deep into the chuunin-sensei’s personal space. He was quite pleased when Iruka didn’t move at all and instead observed him with wide eyes, and he felt even more satisfied when he brushed a kiss against Iruka’s cheek, making Iruka obviously and deliciously shudder at the soft but intimate touch. 

“You’ll just have to make me smell more like you, right?” Kakashi proposed sweetly.

As he turned around and strolled into Iruka’s bathroom, he was deeply, sinisterly delighted to sense Iruka’s alpha scent break out of the man’s control, briefly swamping the bedroom with that now familiar blood-battlefield smell and the increasingly clear notes of blossoming wildflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have a few questions (Iruka's unusual alpha scent, his tendency to bite/ give hickeys, his ability to smell the other alpha on Kakashi, etc), and the answers are coming soon, I promise...
> 
> Also, I love all of you. Please take care of yourselves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I had a life before this story. But it's apparently on hold now, because this has become far too thrilling.
> 
> Also, the seven people who commented on the last chapter get so much credit for the quick turn-around of this chapter, especially the lovely person who wrote so excitedly on a subway. Y'all are wonderful. This chapter's for you.
> 
> _________

In the bright light of Iruka’s bathroom, Kakashi got his first real look at his body after the battle and his recent sexual activity. Using the mirror, he surveyed the extent of Iruka’s onslaught of his neck and throat: the bruises were generally the same size but varied in color from gold to near-black. Kakashi’s fingers gently touched the worst of them, the one on his left shoulder, where Iruka had bit down too forcefully when Kakashi had started to come. He could still see the ridges of Iruka’s teeth in his skin, although they were already fading. He dropped his hand to his left thigh, running the length of the scratches that he’d given himself, the five bright red lines that Iruka had followed obsessively while getting him off. There weren’t any new marks there: it seemed that Iruka had just touched and appreciated them after all. 

He tried to turn around to see his back where he knew Iruka had scratched too deeply, when he realized that Iruka was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, watching him silently.

He refused to blush and instead gestured at the still fully clothed alpha, “Are you horribly scarred under your clothes, or what?” 

Blinking rapidly, Iruka shook out of an apparent daze, and he glanced down at himself as if to check. Kakashi couldn’t help but laugh at the sight, and he instinctively moved forward to pull at Iruka’s shirt but stopped himself, feeling immensely strange at the sudden sense of familiarity.

Iruka gave him a small smile but did not otherwise acknowledge Kakashi’s step forward. He only had to sweep his shirt off and his pants before he was down to his blue-colored boxers, which overtly revealed his erection. Iruka lifted his arms and turned in a tight circle, showing the extent of his nearly totally unscarred body, before he stopped and asserted, “No, no scars. Not on the outside, anyway.” 

Before Kakashi could ask what he meant, Iruka moved towards him and then past him, all in a swift unceasing stride. His alpha scent almost seemed to strengthen the second he passed by Kakashi, but it dropped down again when he started fooling with the faucet. As the shower suddenly came to life, Iruka stepped back quickly to not be drenched in his boxers. He didn’t look back at Kakashi as he took off his last bit of clothing and entered the spray of water.

Kakashi had been with men of all body types: he’d found long ago that scent was more interesting than looks, at least for him. He had, of course, been with too many hulky brutes to count, and lots of the lean muscular type, too. There were wispy nothing figures that he’d rode for his pleasure, and there were even a few overly large men that he certainly did not allow to be on top. They had skin hues of all kinds – from snow white to jet black – and they’d had the full rainbow of hair colors and eye colors, too. Their shinobi scars ranged wildly in every possible style and shape: some were self-inflicted, but the vast majority were proudly won signs of battle, warfare, village defense, gained from weaponry and jutsu of all kinds.

Two years back, Kakashi had gotten fucked by an enemy alpha who had lost both his eyes from some horrid fire jutsu long before they had met. The whole thing had been confusing from start to finish, especially when Kakashi went to kill him. During their fucking, the alpha had been intermittently kind, even considerate, to Kakashi, going so far as gently kiss Kakashi’s neck while thrusting up into him, which Kakashi had surprised himself by allowing and even enjoying. When they had been through, Kakashi had pressed his tanto against the blind alpha’s throat, but he had barely cut into the burnt skin of the man’s neck before the enemy nin had given him a sad smile.

He had said, “I hope you don’t do this the rest of your life.”

Kakashi had been so startled that he started to remove his sword, but the enemy nin had grabbed the hilt and shoved downwards so solidly that Kakashi felt the blade collide with the man’s spine. He had been wide-eyed in shock when fresh blood from the enemy’s cut jugular vein sprayed his arm, torso, and face. When Gai had eventually found him, he had not moved far from the dead nin. He still remembered Gai purposefully pawing his blood-slick silver hair out of his spinning Sharingan… because he’d had the Sharingan open the whole time, the eye insistently memorizing the sexual encounter, what the man said, how he killed himself using Kakashi.

Now, years later, Kakashi found himself thinking the blind enemy nin, though he couldn’t imagine why his Sharingan was drawing up the memory in this moment.

He brushed his face with his hand, checking his Sharingan, finding it closed as he’d thought. When he glanced back up, Kakashi was surprised to find that Iruka had not been watching him; the other man had instead started to shower, spreading shampoo into his wet brown hair.

Kakashi forcibly caught up with reality, and he walked the last bit of distance before stepping in behind Iruka, catching the slightest spray of the shower as he found a spot to stand in the corner. 

Iruka partially turned his head, lathering his hair with the shampoo, and asked calmly but quite sincerely, “Are you doing okay?”

Kakashi stared at him with his one good eye. He felt exposed in so many different ways. A very significant part of him wanted to leave or at least shove Iruka away, hard, slamming him against the far tiled shower wall. He suddenly felt the extent of his scarred nudity: his own body was strikingly pale, kept under all his shinobi gear at nearly all times, and had sustained endless scars from weapons and jutsus since he had made chuunin at age six. Even the scar bisecting his eye wasn’t from the Sharingan, although so many people assumed that, too. 

Staring at Iruka, he realized that the other man was still washing his hair while looking peacefully but curiously at him. Kakashi turned his face away, averting his single-eyed gaze, as he answered, lying through his teeth, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about the fight.”

Kakashi looked back up when Iruka turned around fully, and he got his first complete look of the chuunin-sensei in his most natural state. 

Iruka was softly brown-skinned all over, perfectly matching his darker hair and eyes. His facial scar, the one that crossed over his nose and cheeks, was the most prominent marker of conflict that he’d gathered in his time as a shinobi. There were smaller scars here and there – a few appearing like the pointed edge of kunai or shuriken caught his skin – but not a single mark was traumatic as the hundreds decorating every inch of Kakashi’s body. 

Iruka did have an impressive array of muscles for a man that Kakashi had thought earlier in the day was an omega who never left the village and preferred to be pampered by Konoha alphas. He must have continued his training since making chuunin, even though he certainly wasn’t sent out of the area surrounding Konoha. The small trail of hair across his pelvis directed very nicely to his prominent erection, which Kakashi stared at with little embarrassment. Iruka was considerably thicker and longer than he would have credited the chuunin-sensei with, and Kakashi felt the incredibly dumb stirrings of his heat getting to him again, climbing up his throat and making his muscles seize with want.

He shook off the feeling in frustration and remarked abruptly, “So, your alpha scent smells like blood.” 

As Kakashi looked up to gauge Iruka’s reaction to his purposefully rude comment, he was surprised to see Iruka only give an indifferent shrug and continue washing the rest of the shampoo out of his hair. As Iruka ran his fingers through his hair, he kept serious eye contact with Kakashi, but his voice was soft and sedate. “Yes, it does,” he replied. “It’s been likened to a butcher’s shop.” 

Kakashi tried not to be irritated with the lack of response that his coarse accusation had inspired, and he instead insisted, “I’ve never smelled any alpha with anything like it.”

Iruka shook his head slightly, wringing the ends of his long hair. “No, I didn’t think you would have,” he agreed easily. Then, without missing a beat, he admitted, completely comfortably, “The Third Hokage told me I smell like death incarnate.”

Kakashi stared at him in alarm. Although the Third Hokage had told Kakashi innumerable things when personally assigning missions, including his ill-advised comment about him possibly being raped, he had never heard the man comment on anyone’s scent, be they alpha or omega. And to tell Umino Iruka – sweet, omega-appearing Iruka-sensei! – that he smelled like… death?

It seemed unbearably cruel.

He studied Iruka’s relaxed expression. “Does it not bother you?” he found himself asking.

Done with washing his hair, Iruka moved out of the spray towards Kakashi, who stiffened at his approach. He felt immeasurably more thrown when Iruka merely grabbed his bicep and directed him towards the shower of water. He looked back at the other man, finding him taking up Kakashi’s spot in the corner and watching Kakashi with suddenly sharper eyes. 

It took him a moment to realize that Iruka was very pleased to see him drenched in water, and the idea was so flattering that he almost forgot that he had asked the man an important question.

But before Kakashi could repeat himself, Iruka responded, his voice noticeably more depressed, “Yes, it does.” As he observed the water cascade over Kakashi’s scarred body, Iruka continued unhurriedly, confessing a long list of too-significant things all at once, “The Hokage wanted me to become a jounin so I could become a weapon of legend. The ANBU wanted me to join their ranks when I first presented. I’ve turned down dozens of missions sending me to other villages to terrorize them when I’m in rut.”

He stopped there, but Kakashi could tell the list could go on if he had wanted to keep adding things. Kakashi had felt his mouth go dry with Iruka’s initial ‘Yes, it does,’ but he had actually flexed open his Sharingan as the other man continued talking in near-monotone about the many wants and expectations Konoha had of him. Kakashi realized that the shower was catching the side of his face when water overburdened his eyelashes, causing him to blink a few times and rub at his wet eyes. 

When he looked back up, Iruka had crossed his arms over his nude chest and was leaning against the tiled wall of the shower. He was still watching Kakashi, ever so serenely, but his eyes had changed, appearing full of soft tragedy and bitterness. 

As he started to wet his silver hair more thoroughly, Kakashi felt obligated to ask, trying to keep eye contact with the other man, “You didn’t want to try for jounin?”

Unmoving from the corner of the shower, Iruka replied immediately, his voice totally flat, “I don’t want to be used because I happen to be terrifying in rut.”

Kakashi felt some strange kinship with the other man: he could hear the voices of his naysayers from years ago, telling him that while perhaps a few omegas could possibly make jounin, they would never, ever be allowed to leave the village. He thought about his first mission away from Konoha, nearly a week after he’d gone through his second heat, and how the two alpha jounin running alongside him had laughingly teased him, taking bets on when he would break down and cry for home. 

One of them had been electrocuted to death a few hours later by a missing nin, and the other had lost an arm to a chakra-enhanced machete. When Kakashi had been carrying him back to Konoha, the alpha jounin had buried his face in Kakashi’s flak jacket and soundlessly cried.

Fucking idiot. 

“Yeah, I can understand that,” Kakashi finally replied before grabbing the shampoo and spreading it liberally over his hands. He promptly closed his Sharingan and ran his fingers through his silver hair, forcing the shampoo to lather. His single eye stayed on Iruka as he then asked curiously, “Do you have any specialties? Any jutsus of your own?”

Iruka looked at him blankly for a moment before smiling in real amusement. “Are you wanting to copy them?” he inquired lightly, a distant sparkle returning to his eyes.

Kakashi couldn’t help but flash a grin. “If they’re good, maybe.” He worked the shampoo out of his hair and looked around for conditioner, which Iruka located and handed him wordlessly. Kakashi found himself smiling in soft appreciation – which was truly bewildering, and he suddenly loathed every possible thing about this moment – but then –

“I’ve trained mostly in wards and seals, some barrier ninjutsu,” Iruka answered, pushing his wet brown hair away from crowding his face. He scratched under his facial scar and glanced up at the shower head, giving Kakashi a moment of respite from his intense stare. “Anything to keep myself in check and people away from me.”

“You’d make a terrible jounin,” Kakashi surmised solemnly. When Iruka redirected his gaze to him, looking surprisingly angry and offended, Kakashi laughed and said quickly, “I’m kidding!” Iruka minutely relaxed, looking curiously at him, which caused Kakashi to further explain as he smoothed the conditioner through his hair, “I do think that if you want kill someone you might need a partner, though. It’s no good just holding a man in place twenty feet from you – you’d need a way to take his life, too.”

“I’m not sure I want to kill anyone,” Iruka murmured. A moment later, when Kakashi stopped dealing with his hair and refocused on the other man, he found Iruka staring at their bare feet by the shower drain, appearing oddly lost and alone. 

“I mean, it’s not…” Kakashi began to say, but he trailed off, unsure what he had even intended on telling the other man. He felt suddenly remarkably stupid for making fun of the chuunin-sensei, who was clearly plagued by his abnormal alpha scent and the unfortunate things it inspired other people to want from him. He realized again just how very naked and exposed he was, standing in the shower with a mostly unknown alpha in the fiercest part of his heat. 

But, then again, Iruka was quite nude, too, and he had just admitted that his jutsu specialties were aimed entirely at keeping people away from him. 

Kakashi was stepping closer to Iruka before he knew what he was doing, and he didn’t stop when Iruka looked down from the ceiling, the man’s eyes widening when he realized Kakashi was now standing inches from him. Kakashi felt a little perplexed that he’d stopped paying attention to Iruka’s erection and, glancing down, he was a bit surprised to find that Iruka was still relatively aroused. 

When he looked back at Iruka’s face, he was surprised to find the chuunin-sensei staring at him with the same blazing intensity as when he had first dropped control over his alpha scent. Whatever strength had propelled Kakashi forward was slipping away from him, and he stood transfixed by Iruka’s commanding gaze. The hot water from the shower was striking his back and his legs, but he felt less and less as he studied Iruka’s dark chocolate-colored eyes.

It occurred to him that Iruka’s alpha scent had returned with extreme force: the usual smell of battle and blood flooded the bathroom, but Kakashi was getting increasingly obvious whiffs of wildflowers, the soft sweet ones that grew outside Konoha in the meadows around the village. He swallowed suddenly, nearly wincing at the strength of Iruka’s scent, and the act abruptly stirred Iruka into motion.

Iruka grabbed him hard on the back of his neck and shoved their mouths together in what had to be one of the most surprising but powerful kisses of Kakashi’s life.

He realized he was up against the back wall of the shower only when he was yet again out of the shower spray. Instead Iruka was getting drenched, but he didn’t seem to care at all as he seemingly poured his entire life and soul into the kiss that he was sharing with Kakashi. 

And – unlike before – Iruka was pressed full-bodied against him, completely nude. 

Iruka’s hard, hot cock was pushing insistently against Kakashi’s hip and thigh, and the very feel of him had Kakashi terribly, profoundly aroused, right back to where he had been when Iruka first loosened his control over his alpha scent by the stream. He was panting into Iruka’s relentless, passionate kiss before he knew it, and he found his hands were tightly gripping Iruka’s shoulders, digging into his water-slick skin, his nails pressing in deep. His brain had gone right to mush: he couldn’t keep track of what was happening, only the wild wonderful feeling of Iruka’s solid scorching body shoved against his, his mouth pursuing Kakashi’s like prey, one hand clutching the back of Kakashi’s head and the other forcefully holding onto Kakashi’s naked waist, keeping him firmly against the shower wall.

Then Iruka was suddenly on his knees, and his mouth had confusingly and perfectly changed sites of worship, and Kakashi’s cock was enveloped by new tight wet warmth. Kakashi’s hands threaded deep in Iruka’s long hair, forcing the other man to take more of him. He had barely realized how aroused he was before Iruka went down on him, but now that his cock was deep in Iruka’s mouth, he could better sense that his heat had suddenly resurfaced with crazed passion, and he had become far out of control without even recognizing it.

Iruka wasn’t looking up at him, but Kakashi was staring down at him in pure wanting violence, relishing the wet dark hair around Iruka’s face and how his lips fit so perfectly around Kakashi’s cock. The back of Iruka’s head, his shoulders, and his back were all under the shower spray, but Iruka was so thoroughly obsessed with Kakashi’s cock, he looked like he could have been in the middle of a full-scale invasion of Konoha and not noticed anything else. 

Kakashi flinched suddenly, his arousal striving to reach that needed peak. His omega scent must have shifted because, because, just as quickly, Iruka jerked away from his cock, much to Kakashi’s endless horrible frustration. Swiftly standing, Iruka could barely look at Kakashi, his face was so flushed, his body shaking with arousal. Kakashi felt his breath leave his body seeing the other man so taken by him – and still not doing a thing for himself! 

Just as he went to say something about it, Kakashi was startled to find Iruka’s hands turning him forcefully around, and, while he went with the motion, he felt the same fear flash through him as Iruka moved behind him. Yet again, as if recognizing Kakashi’s discomfort, even in the midst of such intense arousal, Iruka’s lips found his bruised neck, and he kissed him so tenderly that it had Kakashi’s head spinning in sweeping confusion and deep appreciation.

“Trust me,” Iruka whispered into the wet skin of Kakashi’s throat.

Kakashi felt his body relaxing, much to his disoriented surprise, and he pressed the scarred side of his face against the shower wall, keeping his hands against the tile as well. “Yes, of course,” he murmured in response before he even understood the words.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the finale...
> 
> ______

Kakashi heard himself say the words, but he couldn’t believe he’d actually said them.

He was staring point-blank at the tile wall, absolutely stunned with himself, when Iruka leaned forward and kissed his bruised shoulder again. Iruka kept their bodies apart with effortless skill, but he was still perfectly intent on pleasuring Kakashi. His tongue spread lazily over the darkest bruise that he’d given Kakashi during his last orgasm. After a moment, Iruka slowly brought his mouth up to Kakashi’s ear and kissed that, too. Feeling utterly frozen and dumbfounded, Kakashi could sense his body responding to the sweet leisurely attention, even as his brain was tripping over itself to understand why he had said ‘Yes, of course’ to Iruka’s request for trust.

Shit, he wasn’t even sure he trusted Gai! 

Kakashi winced at the thought and fiercely corrected himself: of course he trusted his friend… his best friend, really. He had known Gai since they were children, well before they presented, from his earliest days at the Academy before Gai had even gotten into the school. He’d grown up with the man, fought alongside him, killed men and women for him. 

Without a doubt, he trusted Maito Gai. 

But who the fuck was Iruka-sensei to gain his trust so easily?

As Iruka dipped his head back down, kissing the first bruise that he’d given him, Kakashi straightened against the shower wall and asked suddenly, “Why did you bite me like that?”

Iruka’s hands – one on his waist, the other holding his right shoulder – stiffened in surprise at the question, and he seemed unable to answer, a peculiar first in their interaction together. His breath came in small torrid puffs against Kakashi’s wet skin; he appeared strangely stuck in position. 

It gradually occurred to Kakashi that Iruka wasn’t being coy, he actually didn’t know the answer. Iruka’s alpha scent was swiftly dissipating due to his unspoken confusion about the inquiry. He pulled his hand from Kakashi’s waist and was obviously about to step away when Kakashi grabbed Iruka’s hand on his shoulder, forcing him to stay still and keeping them close together.

Not looking at the other man, Kakashi carefully reworded his question, trying to understand what was happening between them, “Have you ever bit anyone like that before?”

Much to his surprise, Iruka’s hand shook on Kakashi’s shoulder under Kakashi’s fingers. He wasn’t sure if it was from delayed arousal or wordless anxiety, but the feel of Iruka trembling against his skin sent Kakashi’s heart thumping wildly in his chest. He almost went to retract his question when Iruka replied, very quietly, sounding unbelievably guilty, “No, I haven’t. I – I shouldn’t have bitten you. I apologize, Kakashi-san.”

Kakashi felt his brows furrowing as he absorbed the information. He had assumed Iruka had enjoyed biting his other lovers from the force of his assault, but hearing otherwise, he had trouble understanding why the chuunin-sensei had taken to biting him so thoroughly at the very start of their sexual encounter. Of course Kakashi knew about alphas marking omegas: he’d furiously stabbed more than one possessive alpha when they had tried to bite his neck during sex. But somehow it hadn’t occurred to him until now that he should have pushed Iruka away when the man first bit down on his neck. 

He should have wanted to push Iruka away.

But Kakashi hadn’t wanted him to stop at all.

When he took Iruka’s hand off his shoulder, the chuunin-sensei made a muffled sound of panic behind him. Kakashi briefly wondered if Iruka was worried that Kakashi was going to react poorly, maybe even try to hurt him, but he moved past the thought. Instead, he brought Iruka’s fingers to his lips and then licked each of them slowly, before sucking two of Iruka’s fingers deep into his mouth.

Iruka’s alpha scent went so wild, flooding the bathroom so totally, that Kakashi became immediately faint. Fighting off unconsciousness, he used his other hand to grip the wet tile of the shower to stay stable and upright. But Kakashi continued to run his tongue along the length of Iruka’s fingers, keeping them within his eager mouth. He could feel his heat recollecting itself, spurring him to enjoy the feel of something long and hard against his tongue. He relished the sensation, almost too much, but he firmly restrained himself from grabbing his cock and getting off from licking and sucking Iruka’s fingers.

The act was made so much more lurid and wonderful when Iruka gasped out loud from behind him, his head falling unexpectedly onto Kakashi’s shoulder, as if he couldn’t keep himself standing up properly anymore. Iruka cursed through gritted teeth with his arm shaking over Kakashi’s other shoulder, evidently unwilling to pull his fingers away from Kakashi’s hold and his wet mouth. To his delirious satisfaction, Kakashi could have sworn he heard Iruka hiss his name against the skin of his water-slick shoulder.

Iruka’s alpha scent was doing such downright bizarre and fascinating things that Kakashi was having trouble keeping his thoughts in any coherent order. The profound battlefield-blood smell had reached a new frightening height, but Kakashi could tell much more clearly now that there was an underlying aroma of Konoha meadows, beautiful and sweet and blooming.

He released Iruka’s fingers and pressed a forceful kiss on the man’s wrist, feeling the chuunin-sensei’s pulse pounding through his skin. Letting loose Iruka’s hand but not turning around to look at him, Kakashi hoarsely whispered out loud, “You need to fuck me now.”

Iruka paused for one incredibly long moment before he dropped his hands to Kakashi’s hips and pressed bodily against him at the same time. The outrageous feel of Iruka’s ferociously hard cock against Kakashi’s ass forced him flat against the shower tile. His heat didn’t care about his strategizing: his body was flickering white sparkling lights over his vision, thrilled to pieces that he was about to get fucked. He tried to breathe correctly, but he was already panting, the scarred side of his face shoved against the wet tile once again. 

Iruka seemed to be uncertainly hovering over his neck, and Kakashi found his voice just long enough to growl out impatiently, squeezing both his eyes shut, “Bite me and fuck me, Iruka.”

He had tried to prepare himself – physically, mentally, in any and every way – for Iruka to start fucking him, but he failed so spectacularly that he wondered how he’d ever graduated the Academy, let alone become ANBU and survived every battle he’d fought in thus far.

When Iruka entered him far more slowly than Kakashi could have ever imagined possible, his traitorous body still sung in excitement regardless. His silver hair clung wetly to his face, getting in his good eye, but he forced his Sharingan open anyway, ignoring the stray strands obscuring his vision. He found himself shaking uncontrollably as Iruka fully sheathed himself, and he felt freakishly grateful for the solidity of the shower wall he was being pressed against. Kakashi was unable to restrain a series of clumsy gasps from escaping into the steamy bathroom air as he tried to catch his breath and contain the impossible sense of perfection flooding every single one his senses.

Iruka did him no favors by beginning to become unrestrained. His alpha scent had overwhelmingly escalated, causing Kakashi to feel like he was in the heated peak of battle, enemy blood splashed violently across his face, his own blood pouring from new wounds. Iruka’s hands on Kakashi’s hips were so tight and painful that he fleetingly feared the man might break his bones. Iruka had pushed his mouth against Kakashi’s neck, right where he had first bit him, but he hadn’t done it again. Kakashi could feel Iruka shaking all over, obviously attempting to control himself, even as he pulled out of Kakashi and pushed back in for the first time. Iruka started fucking him more seriously then, but he still kept a severely controlled pace and rhythm.

The feelings inspired by the force of their fucking were absolutely surreal. Kakashi felt bewilderingly trapped between two disorienting realities. He was at once standing pressed against cold tile in Iruka’s still running shower, being penetrated far too slowly and carefully by the most unusual alpha he had ever met, the man breathing wildly close against his neck. But Kakashi was also running through the world just outside Konoha, where he tore through the trees and fields, ripping chakra out of his body and condensing it into lightning, crazily spreading raw force over his fingers. He was drowning in the clean hot water of Iruka’s shower and the blood sweeping through his veins and over his skin and the liquid chakra forming into full jutsus, forcing all of his body’s chakra into existence as he valiantly fought in defense in the village.

When he heard himself trying to speak, he demanded coherence from himself, something he had been unable to accomplish during their first time together. The words finally came out clearly and far more wantonly than he’d thought he could be: “Bite me, please, Iruka, you’ve got to b…” 

His plea ended in a strangled groan as Iruka instantly obeyed his request, sinking his teeth just above where he had first bit him less an hour earlier. Kakashi could feel the new bruise already forming, the blood vessels breaking in Iruka’s passion, and he started to sink downwards out of his control. Iruka physically caught him with far more strength than Kakashi honestly thought the man had. As if his bite had broken down the last barrier of his control, Iruka quickly let go of Kakashi’s neck and began to fuck him with increasingly uninhibited power and speed. 

Not ceasing a second in fucking him hard against the shower wall, Iruka breathed harshly into Kakashi’s ear as he said desperately, amazingly desperately, “I want to lick every scar you have, I want spend years kissing your scars, I want –” He stopped haphazardly as he gripped Kakashi’s hips that much tighter, and when Iruka found his voice again, it had dropped in tone, gone darker than the pitch-black dead of night, “I want to fuck you until you scream my name, only my name, now and forever.” 

Then Iruka snarled the most obscene thing that an alpha could possibly ever say, right in Kakashi’s ear, all while snapping his hips forward, slamming his cock deep into Kakashi, “I want you to fuck me until I can’t think of anything except you.”

Kakashi’s hand instantaneously fled the shower wall, and he grabbed himself frantically, his cock having been rubbing wet and hard and untouched against the tile and his stomach. He forced his Sharingan to stay open as he gasped out, stroking himself rapidly, roughly, at the same relentless pace of Iruka’s cock thrusting inside him, “I want all that, I want that, too.”

And – then – a feral groan tore from Iruka’s throat, and his alpha scent was suddenly only flowers.

Kakashi could see them, just for a second, and he knew he’d been right identifying them a few moments earlier when he was sucking on Iruka’s fingers, intentionally trying to make the man’s scent solidify even more. It was the sweet subtle scent of all-white lilies, the flowers he put weekly on the Memorial Stone, the flower of death and mourning and lives lost and lives remembered. So many shinobi and civilians used them in funerals for dead loved ones, the lilies now grew wild across many of the fields surrounding Konoha. Kakashi knew that perfectly well, because he had fought near them, even bled on them, and he had been picking and collecting them for years and years.

He almost laughed – but then his orgasm flew over him, and he went so stupidly weak against the shower wall that Iruka had to suddenly grab him under the arms. Iruka was panting out of control in Kakashi’s wet silver hair, his cock having come out of Kakashi, his cum crossing over Kakashi’s scarred lower back as he abruptly found his own climax. Barely able to stand himself, Iruka fumbled with Kakashi’s wet skin, trying to keep him upright. After a few seconds of struggle, Iruka hissed, “Fuck it,” and instead helped them both gracelessly but safely sprawl on the floor of the shower. 

Over the next few minutes, Kakashi briefly thought that he should feel less feverish, not warmer. The hot water was still running unchecked by their activity. Kakashi’s long legs were tangled with Iruka’s under the spray of water, but his back was slotted in the opposite corner from the other man, keeping out of the relentless deluge. He kept both of his eyes closed as he eased down from his orgasm, struggling to bring his overwhelmed body back to what passed for his normal.

He absently noted to himself that if he’d come like that any of the times he’d gotten fucked on the battlefield, he would have been the one getting murdered.

On the other side of the shower, Iruka was breathing heavily, the sound louder than the water pounding on the tile. Kakashi gingerly opened his good eye and glanced towards the chuunin-sensei, curious to see him after orgasm. He found Iruka totally, thoroughly, wrecked: the man’s damp hair was wild about his shoulders, his face flushed full red, and his whole body was heaving as he fought to catch his breath. Iruka had one hand shakily covering half his face. His eyes were loosely closed; he occasionally fluttered his dark eyelashes in vain but was unable to find enough strength to keep them open for long.

Kakashi stood up first, deliberately catching the shower spray. He methodically wiped at his groin and between his legs, their cum soon disappearing down the drain. He was back on his knees in an instant, one leg between Iruka’s, the other on the outside of the man’s thigh. He was leaning forward, nearly about to touch Iruka’s face, when the chuunin-sensei’s eyes snapped open and he dropped his hands onto both of Kakashi’s shoulders, firmly keeping him away.

Kakashi was amused by his reaction, even as he noted Iruka’s eyes had changed. Genuine fear and uncertainty now swam in Iruka’s gaze as he stared back at Kakashi, evidently and painfully registering what he had declared to Kakashi in the throes of passion. Iruka’s shoulders started to bunch defensively, and his fingers dug into Kakashi’s skin in what seemed like panic. He couldn’t draw up his legs because of Kakashi’s position on top of them, but it was obvious he would have shoved his knees into his chest if he could have to further protect himself.

It broke Kakashi’s heart to see Iruka scared, but excitement was bubbling too wondrously through him. He knew his expression must be somewhat manic and probably a bit malicious, but he couldn’t help himself. Kakashi brought his hand over Iruka’s forearm and, much to Iruka’s surprise, twisted it firmly using taijutsu, bringing Iruka’s arm down hard on the shower floor. The hot water was now smashing into Kakashi’s backside, providing him strange relief and added encouragement. 

Kakashi forced open his Sharingan, even though he’d nearly exhausted both it and himself. But he wanted to memorize this moment for the rest of his life, so he pushed through the flashing agony and instead remarked gleefully while watching Iruka, “So, you don’t bite your little betas, but you bite me, huh?”

Iruka’s free hand swept from Kakashi’s shoulder down to his wet bicep, clutching it in fearful agitation. He managed to reply, sounding like he’d been screaming for decades, his voice having been nearly destroyed speaking so harshly during sex: “Yes, but I –”

Kakashi interrupted him and cheerfully continued his siege, “You could smell that dead Mist on me after I’d showered? And it was bothering you? Making you unstable?”

Iruka was now frantically glancing over Kakashi’s face, trying to understand where the series of questions were coming from. He nervously ran his fingernails over the water-drenched curls of Kakashi’s ANBU tattoo. He started to adjust his other hand from underneath Kakashi’s hold, causing Kakashi to quickly release at the first sign of protest. Iruka swallowed, clearly considering if he should look away from Kakashi, but he suddenly fixed his eyes on the other man crouched over him. “Yes, I felt like I could barely breathe.”

Kakashi felt bad for grinning, but he did, anyway. He sat back, partially straddling Iruka’s legs, before he placed his fingers over Iruka’s hand and fingers gripping his tattooed arm. Unashamed at the youthful enthusiasm running through his voice, he asked Iruka rhetorically, “Do you know what my two favorite things are?”

Iruka slowly shook his head in negative, looking the perfect illustration of confusion. His eyes hadn’t torn away from Kakashi’s – due to some extent the Sharingan being so awfully and unrelentingly mesmerizing – but his hand was fierce and tight on Kakashi’s arm, growing stronger by the second.

Carefully removing his fingers from over Iruka’s, Kakashi leaned forward and pushed aside some of Iruka’s dripping wet hair, relishing the feel of the man’s slick heated skin. He dropped his head low enough that he could kiss, softly but shakily, at Iruka’s bare neck before he pulled back just slightly and looked at Iruka only inches from his face.

“I love defending Konoha, and I love flowers,” Kakashi whispered, thrilled beyond measure, his black eye and Sharingan staring deep into Iruka’s surprised dark brown eyes, “Your alpha scent is the combination of the two things I love most in the world.”

Iruka looked widely, wildly, back at him. He was nearly inaudible when he tried to counter Kakashi’s passionate claim, “My alpha scent doesn’t smell like flowers…” Iruka winced, an ashamed flush rising to his cheeks, the blush of their sex having already drained away. His gaze weakened before he dropped his head, unable to keep such intense eye contact with Kakashi. He insisted quietly, “My scent is horrible. Everyone tells me that.”

Kakashi’s hand instantly seized his chin, forcing Iruka to look up at him. Staring seriously at him, Kakashi asserted with all the sincerity that he could muster, “No, you smell beautifully. I’m sorry that I haven’t smelled you until today.” He deliberately softened his own expression, and he admitted with a smile that he hoped wasn’t too tragic, “I would have a lot less scars and much better memories if I had gotten a hint of you years ago.”

Iruka’s eyelashes fluttered, and Kakashi realized that the other man was forcing back tears. He let go of Iruka’s chin to brush the moisture away, and, barely recognizing what he was doing, he closed the distance between them. He kissed Iruka softly, softer than he’d ever kissed a man before, and he found his fingers threading through Iruka’s hair in a movement of pure innocence, not out of lust for once. Kakashi felt Iruka sigh into his mouth, felt a few of Iruka’s tears drip onto his cheeks, felt the man underneath him move upwards and try to draw him down so they were fully touching all over.

Kakashi acquiesced immediately, bringing both his hands around Iruka’s face, deepening their kiss. He straddled Iruka’s legs, his thick muscular thighs joining the other man’s. He could feel Iruka’s hands running the length of his scars, any and every scar he could find, and Kakashi shivered, his body erupting into goosebumps even under the hot spray of water. Kakashi forced his mouth away from Iruka’s, and he bumped noses with the other man, giving him a heartfelt mismatched stare. 

“I think you’re my mate, Iruka,” he said so softly he was nearly soundless.

Iruka flushed instantaneously. His eyes remained wide and unchanging for several beats before he blinked rapidly and stammered out in one hurried rush, “But you’re fucking extraordinary, and I’m just a school teacher! I’m a chuunin, you’re ANBU, don’t think I know that tattoo when I see it. You can’t – we can’t be – you deserve someone so much –”

Kakashi had felt distantly amused watching Iruka explode and squirm in shock, but when he heard the word ‘deserve,’ his dissimilar eyes narrowed, and he firmly cut Iruka off, “You’re my mate. You either accept that, or I’m going to have to kiss you.”

Iruka stared at him, taken aback by the confusing threat. “But, Kakashi-san –”

“You should call me Kakashi from now on,” he interjected while rubbing his thumbs over Iruka’s facial scar with new interest.

Iruka was unable to hold back the pleased look that flitted over his face. He tried to duck his head again, but Kakashi held firmly in place with his hands cupping Iruka’s face, still tracing the ends of the scar on his cheeks. Iruka’s hands gently came over Kakashi’s forearms, and he said, more quietly, “You don’t know me.”

Kakashi smiled and noted slyly, “Well, I smell like you now, that counts for something.” But he could understand Iruka’s hesitation, and he carefully removed his hands from the other man’s face, letting Iruka’s hands slide down to meet his. He entangled their fingers together, holding their intertwined hands between their bare chests, before looking down at them curiously. 

“I want to get to know you,” Kakashi offered gently, surprised to find himself so effortlessly vulnerable with another man, let alone the very strange figure that was Umino Iruka. Yet here he was innocently straddling the man’s naked thighs, not thinking about either of their cocks nor when they might fuck, which he’d never managed to do with anyone else in his life until now. 

He startled when he heard Iruka give a light laugh. Looking up at him, Kakashi was downright astonished to see Iruka giving him a warm but truly pitying appraisal. “You look like you’ve had the worst day in the world,” Iruka remarked, his gaze scanning down Kakashi’s immensely bruised shoulders and neck. Before Kakashi could contradict him, Iruka added, his tone light, even though his voice was hoarse, “But I can’t say I’m sorry to see you looking so destroyed right now. You’re unbelievably stunning.”

When Iruka’s eyes rose to meet Kakashi’s again, a dark smoldering pleasure had taken over his expression. Iruka’s simple yet strangely dangerous smile sent Kakashi’s heart beating double-time, and he could feel his cheeks flush in response. Kakashi found himself unable to reply, but Iruka had apparently regained his calm collected sense of control. 

Iruka pulled Kakashi forward and kissed him so passionately that Kakashi’s head was soon spinning wildly, his thoughts disappearing one by one, until all that was left in the world was Iruka, the fascinating chuunin-sensei, his mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that was 75 pages I didn't expect to write in 7 days.
> 
> Thanks for being on the journey with me... I suspect we'll see these two again. Because, dang, aren't they just too fascinating not to explore more?
> 
> Best of luck to all of you. Thank you. Your kindness and sweet comments are so deeply appreciated, I can't properly describe my gratitude to you.


End file.
